Murkoff's Tactical Division
Murkoff's Tactical Division, also known as Murk Tactical, refers to a group of private military contractors (PMCs) employed by the Murkoff Corporation. Story ''Outlast'' Some time before Miles Upshur arrival to Mount Massive Asylum, a team of Murkoff's mercenaries was sent to the facility, with the first group being instructed to extract Doctor Rudolf Wernicke from the Underground Lab and the second to secure the Administration Block. Shortly before Miles arrives at the asylum, the latter group was ambushed and slaughtered by Chris Walker in one of the block's libraries. Walker then proceeded to stack the heads of fallen agents onto book shelves and impaled Stephenson on an iron pole, leaving him for dead. The seemingly deceased operative woke up for a brief moment to warn the distressed journalist, who mistook him for a SWAT officer, about the dangers that lurked in the asylum when he stumbled upon the bloody room. With his dying breath, Stephenson told Miles to attempt to unlock the asylum's main doors from security control, shortly before succumbing to his injuries. When attempting to restore power to the Administration Block and open its main doors from the security control room, Miles was ambushed and sedated via syringe by a self-proclaimed priest, Martin Archimbaud, who proceeded to show the man a security footage from the Underground Lab of the secondary group being slaughtered by a mysterious, unseen force, to which the priest referred to as his divine lord, The Walrider. Much later in the game, upon arriving at the Underground Lab, Miles discovers the mutilated corpses of the secondary group he'd seen being slaughtered over the security camera. More of their corpses can be found just outside Wernicke's office. After murdering William Hope and becoming The Walrider's new host, now severely injured Miles limped towards the lab's exit, before being ambushed and gunned down by the division's reinforcements, now accompanied by Dr. Wernicke. When the journalist collapsed to the ground, Wernicke spoke in distress as he realized Upshur had become The Walrider's new host. Seconds later, The Walrider emerged before the frightened group. Panicking, the operatives started shooting recklessly in vain, while being mauled to death. ''Outlast: Whistleblower'' Early in the Variant breakout, Waylon eavesdropped on a security guard and a doctor discussing ways of dealing with the current situation. The guard assured the doctor the situation is being kept under control, noting that Murkoff Tactical has already been dispatched. Nearing the asylum's exit, Waylon witnessed the second division sent to the asylum discussing Trager's dead body and assuming he was an employee who had been molested, having just pulled his corpse out of the elevator shaft. The group being slaughtered by Miles in The Basement radio for help, and the group in the Male Ward make their way there. It is unknown what happened to the group in the Male Ward after they make their way down, but it can be assumed that they were also killed by Miles Upshur's Walrider. Known Members *Stephenson *Daniels (Based on unused dialogue) Physical Appearance and Characteristics The contractors sent out are generally well built. Tactical operators are usually seen wearing heavy flak jackets as well as olive green fatigues and Army Combat Helmets, as well as a balaclava and/or goggles (of further note, the tactical operators are wearing what are known as "sterile" uniforms; which are uniforms with no evidence to a relationship with their affiliated party). Armament within the tactical teams seem uniform throughout and consist of an M4 carbine with an attached weapons light or handheld flashlight. They are able to have the equipment to seal most sorts of doors clamped shut with screwed-on metal. Their personalities generally tend to be consisted of foul-mouthed, gruff-voiced personnel who share similar personalities with most Security Guards. Most of them are disgusted by the behavior the Variants have shown and the events that have referenced this. This is mostly shown when the second team of personnel are examining Dr. Rick Trager's corpse and are discussing his death. Some Murkoff workers are shown dead with bullet holes in the walls behind them, hinting that the tactical teams sent in to contain the situation were also instructed to kill everyone including employees. The only member of personnel that can be interacted with and helps the player is Stephenson, at the beginning of Outlast. Dialogue Outlast *'Stephenson':"They killed us. They got out. The Variants." *'Stephenson':"You can't fight them. You have to hide." *'Stephenson':"...Can unlock the main doors from Security Control." *'Stephenson':"You have to get the fuck out of this terrible place." *''"Jesus Christ, what is that thing?!"'' *''"Fall Back!"'' Outlast: Whistleblower *''Tactical Operator 1: '"Is he dead?" *Tactical Operator 2': "You wanna check his pulse?"'' *''Tactical Operator 1: "Ah, let's just say he's dead."'' *''Tactical Operator 2: "Yeah...What kind of sick fuck would do this to somebody? Even took his damn pants."'' *''Tactical Operator 1: "Tell you one thing: I've seen enough dick and balls tonight to last me a lifetime.'' *''Tactical Operator 2: 'And not all of them attached to a man. Let's wrap this up and get back to the truck." *Tactical Operator 1': "Amen."'' *''"All teams authorized for deadly force. Repeat, all teams deadly force. Kill anything that moves!"'' *''"Multiple officers down in sub-basement! Unknown assailant. We need EVAC, and paramedics."'' *''"Backup! We need help! Basement laboratory. Some... some... THING!"'' *''"No. No! God! NOOOO!"'' *''"Copy that. Incoming."'' *''"We're coming. Hold on."'' Unused *''"Daniels is down! Fall back! Fall back! Requesting immediate heavy backup! Requesting paramedics! We need..."'' Gallery Trivia *One of the unused cutscenes found within the game's files shows a simulation ran with tactical division's character models.Unused/test cutscenes *Most high-ranking Security Guards are aware of the fact of when Murkoff Tactical are summoned, but it is unknown how they are contacted during the events of Outlast. *The Murkoff Tactical armored trucks located outside of Mount Massive Asylum are identical to Force Protection Industries Cougar vehicles. References Navigation es:Agentes de la SWAT ru:Спецназ Category:Characters Category:Outlast characters Category:Outlast: Whistleblower characters Category:Deceased characters